Yakitate! Ranpan!
by ACTE
Summary: An attempt to make Ranma take up cooking... in one heck of an alternate world!


Yakitatte! Ran-pan! 

AN: yea… I started ANOTHER fic… oh well… I have chapters of everything else written… just not typed… and the ones that I have typed I haven't edited… I'm a no good good-for-nothing... But I have ideas... at least 11 of them right now.

Anyway... this is an experiment in a new style of writing and posting. Chapters will be short, but the number of chapters will be high. Strap yourselves in well... it's going to be one hell of a ride...

"Quotes, Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
#Actions/SoundFX/Phone#

"_With One action… begins a Step. With One Step… begins a Journey. With One Journey… begins a Legacy. The End of Life does not mean the End of Dreams_" AegisKage

* * *

"No! papa! No! Not again! Please, please, please!" 

"It's fer yer own good, boy!"

"NOOOOOO" #Thud# #Wham#

"Heh… That'll keep him in for a while" was all a balding man could say after he slid a slab of concrete over a pit in which he tossed his young son into.

Believing that his future was secure, Genma went off to congratulate himself… a.k.a. get roaring drunk.

Meanwhile, in the pit one child's innocent mind was being torn into pieces one scream at a time.

And it is here that we start our story, a story that will span the world and will resolve problems created years before. From a horrible past, one boy will step forward and start an era like no other, bringing two seemingly incompatible worlds together with a thing found throughout the world: Bread.

There is Melon bread, Jam bread, Bean bread, Banana bread, French bread, German bread, Italian bread, Pita bread… well… there's just a lot of bread in the world! ahem but there is no bread worthy of the name "Chaos Bread" or "Wild Bread" as if a bread had wild or chaotic flavors, it would be disgusting! Right? This is a serious Fan fictional biographical novel of one _Martial Artisan's_ journey to create a bread that can truly capture the essence of Life in its being: A bread that is filled with Chaos, A bread that can be anything and everything… and can be used in a Martial Arts Bread Making match! (of course)

This is…

Yakitatte! Ran-Pan!

(Cue theme song!)

My life is chaos now,  
My life will be chaos tommorow  
Yesterday was once today…  
But I really don't care, Let's just play…

It doesn't matter what you know  
It doesn't matter where we go…  
As long as you're right beside me  
Everything's how its supposed to be!

Today waits for no one  
Life's no good without a little fun  
Chaos is underrated  
And evil isn't always hated

There won't be anyone to  
Do the thing that you must do  
Even if you deny it, it's true  
there's always someone counting on you!

Don't dissapoint them,  
Do your best!  
Try your hardest...  
Rise above the rest!

Ganbatte! Yosha!  
Today's just an ordinary day…  
Chaos will never steer you wrong,  
You'll find a place where you belong…

Eventually…  
Yakitatte! Ran-pan!

.oO(... can someone please tell me what's Azuma's (and Kirisaki's) hometown?)Oo.

#thud#

#thud#

#thud#

#click#

"heh, finally I'm done" commented a young baker as he closed the freezer door. Tired by moving the dough for his Danishes to the freezer by the box, he sadly looked out of his storefront, to a lobby filled with bread but empty of customers.

"Maybe I should quit as a baker… I can't even do well in my own hometown… I was right to not open a store in Tokyo right away, after all it would still be a failure, but one that would have destroyed me completely… not that this failure won't do that…"

#thud# #Klank#

"Huh?" the distraught man thought to himself. Startled by the sound, he looked around, hoping with every fiber of his being that the cause was not one of his bread-making instruments. Satisfied that he saw nothing out of place, he went back to the task at hand… but then realized that it was already done.

He stood back for a while and thought to himself. There was nothing more to do today… there were no customers coming in… so that meant that it was time to occupy his time with the only thing left in the world for him: Making Bread. Dwell not, did he on the bleak day in his struggling bakery that had just joined weeks of unfruitful hours, he instead opted to keep himself busy with animal shaped sweetbread.

He took flour, milk, eggs, sugar, and more and then mixed them together… sometimes adding an extra ingredient, sometimes changing up his procedure, all in hopes of coming one step closer to his dream:

A Ja-Pan.

A bread that had more flavor than rice, but still was fun to eat, like bread. A bread Japan could call its own proudly…

Finally done with the dough, he decided on a whim to shape the bread into those "Chibi's" that the kids were so fond of now. A "Chibi" is like an Anime version of a super deformed cute caricature. This type of anime seemed to be especially popular with children, which meant that this shape is extremely suitable for the shape of the sweetbread.

Chocolate chips for eyes, smiles of caramel, jewelry of candy shards, his newest plan was set. He put his newest creation in the oven as he prepared the final touches…

He was breaking up his candy pieces very carefully: after all, these shards must represent jewelry, so he must cut them in a way so that it would reflect a great amount of light, especially because children's curiosity is at its peak when they see something shiny.

#thud#

There it was again… the sound… but it was coming from a different place… The Baker quickly checked the oven. Good, nothing was wrong. It was just his imagination, right?

#thud# "mrowr!"

A cat? Ahh… it must have smelled the delicious scent of his bread as it started to wafted out of his oven. Oh well… it would have to wait just a bit longer… his creation was almost done. He made a mental note to himself to let the cat in so that he could feed it later.

#Ding#

It was done. His next attempt at a great bread. The Chibi Human Bread… especially designed for kids. A Japanese-style bread version of those ever popular "Gingerbread men". He slowly set the tray down and gazed lovingly at his creations. But he did not know how it tasted yet. After all, A delicious looking bread may only be just that: Delicious looking. It might taste horrible. So a baker must test his own breads first before serving it to others.

#Scritch# #Scritch# "Mrowr…"

'Ah yes, the poor kitten! I forgot all about it!' the baker thought. Then he looked at the pan of bread in his hand… "Oh well… I can just sneak one bite… right?" he said to himself as he reached for one of the appetizing sweet loafs…

#CRASH# "MROWR!

Ten seconds, four actions.

1. The baker sees a image of a astral cat superimposed on a boy.  
2. The said cat/boy is rushing at him.  
3. The cat/boy jumps.  
4. It bites the hot bread right out of the baker's hands.

Then… the boy had a reaction.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the pigtailed boy screamed as he (and the image of a cat) collapsed.

The baker looked at the boy on the floor… angry at first that the boy took the bread. But then he saw the blood the boy was covered in… and the cuts.

It was too shocking to believe. Somehow in his shock induced daze, he managed to get to the phone and dialed the emergency number.

"Moshi Moshi…"

"This is Kirisaki… please, help me… I found a boy and he's bleeding to death!"

* * *

AN: not much to say… Pestilence and Notes on Brutality will be coming out soon... I hope... I'm sorry that its so short...  



End file.
